The present invention relates to a method of preparing homogeneous compositions in the form of thermoplastic polymer particles specially adapted for use in the preparation of adhesive substances fusible at high temperatures, which are generally designated by the term of "hot-melt" adhesives.
The compositions which are adapted to be used in the preparation of such adhesives, contain gluing agents mixed with the thermoplastic polymers; however this mixture is difficult to obtain, on account of the nature of the gluing agent; more particularly, considerable difficulty is encountered when attempting to prepare the said mixture in an extruder.
Another source of difficulty resides in the fact that the products to be mixed exhibit considerable differences in their physical form, or stems from the fact that the respective melting points of the various constituents are considerably different.